Taming A Wild Heart
by hotaruchan2002
Summary: Who's heart's been tamed? Read and find out. Possible sequel coming.


Taming a Wild Heart

Written by: hotaruchan2002

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic except for Chantal. Anyways, set in season five, slight AU due to the whole team being together. Enjoy!

Greg strolled into the break room, grinning when he saw everyone. Sara was the first one to notice the grin.

"Did you fall asleep with a coat hanger in your mouth Greg?" Sara joked.

"Nope, just happy." Greg replied, sitting next to Nick.

"Well my man, why are you so happy?" Nick inquired.

"I have some good news for everyone." Greg smiled.

"Are you going to tell us, Greg, or just sit there grinning?" Grissom stated.

"All five of you are invited to duh duh duh, my nuptials." Greg said, sliding the invitations across the table.

"You're getting married?" Sara said, nearly choking on her coffee.

"We always saw you as a permanent bachelor, there, Greggo." Warrick added.

"What can I say, people change."

"And who is this young woman who has tamed your wild heart?" Grissom asked, looking intrigued.

"Remember Chantal?"

"The nurse from the hospital?" Warrick said

"The one who was always looking after you?" Catherine added.

"The hot redhead?" Nick continued. Greg nodded happily. "You landed yourself a good looking nurse? Wait to go!"

"Congratulations Greg, now can we get on with business?" Grissom said, looking over the new cases. The gang settled down and awaited Grissom. "Sara, Warrick, you've got a DB in the desert. Nick, Catherine, double homicide at the Sphere. Greg, you're with me on a homicide case on the strip." The crew nodded and all headed off.

Greg handed in his report to Grissom three days later. With a yawn, Greg made his way to his car and drove back to his apartment. Stumbling tiredly into his apartment, he collapsed on the bed.

"Sweetie, you're home finally," a female voice said from the kitchenette.

"'Tal? Where are you?" Greg answered, sitting up again.

"Right here." she replied, walking in wearing one of his Hawaiian shirts and a pair of his boxers. "I made dinner," she giggled while handing him a plate.

"Thank you. You're such an awesome girlfriend. Fiancée, I should say," he said, taking the plate from her. After finishing his food, he put the plate on his desk and looked over at Chantal. His eyes roamed her body with a grin. "You know, those look good on you, but they'd look better on the floor."

"Why, Greg, I do believe you're coming on to me," she giggled, looking Greg over. Greg took this as a yes and playfully tackled her to the bed. She continued to giggle then nipped at his neck.

"Someone's in a playful mood." he said, kissing along her neck.

"I don't seem to be the only one," she purred.

The next morning, Chantal cuddled up close to Greg. Greg pulled her closely, enjoying her warmth. The comfort was soon disrupted by Greg's cell phone ringing. Greg fumbled his had over the bedside table and grabbed it.

"Hello?" Greg answered groggily. He waited a few moments then hung up.

"Who was that?" Chantal inquired, also rather groggy.

"A hang up."

"Oh. Well, now that I'm awake, we should probably get some more of the wedding planned," she said, stretching. "We have two months left."

"Two months? It's that soon?"

"'Course sweetie." she said, getting dressed.

"So, what's left to do?"

"Just reservations, wedding party, and the outfits." she answered, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"All right, give me a minute." Greg replied stretching.

A month flew by as Chantal busied herself with the wedding and Greg was busy with work. One day, Greg cornered the three guys in the breakroom.

"Guys, I have a big question to ask you."

"Well, spill it Greg." Nick said

"I want you guys to be my groomsmen." Greg said hopefully.

"Sure man, I'd be honoured." Warrick said, patting Greg on the shoulder before leaving.

"Ditto." Nick said, following Warrick. Greg turned to Grissom.

"I have a bigger favour to ask of you Grissom. I was wondering, considering you're like a mentor to me and all, so, would you be my best man?"

"Of course, Greg, it would be my pleasure." Grissom replied.

"Great!" Greg said. "Great." Just as Greg was about to leave, his cell phone rang. "Hello? Oh hey sweetie."

"Hey dear. We still need a flower girl. What about your friend Catherine's daughter?"

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks. Love you."

"Love you too." Greg replied, hanging up. He headed into the hallway and nearly ran into Catherine, literally. "Hey, Catherine, got a question for you. Do you think Chantal and I could borrow Lindsay for the wedding?"

"Yeah sure, I'll ask her tonight."

"Thanks. You have no idea how much this mean to us."

"Anytime Greg, you know how much she loves you." Greg nodded. Then went back to work.

Chantal stood in line at the bank, patiently waiting her turn. Before anyone knew it, shots rang out.

"Alright! Everyone hit the floor!" Someone shouted.

Chantal did so as quickly as possible. She glanced up and saw four black clad men, two of which jumped over the teller's counter. "Stay down and no one gets hurt!" the guy shouted again. Everyone stayed as still as possible, except for a child that Chantal could see out of the corner of her eye. Suddenly the little boy broke loose from his mother's arms and ran towards the door. Chantal quickly got up quickly and flung herself over the child. One of the two men who were waiting saw this and fired a shot. Chantal hit the floor with a stinging sensation in her shoulder. She covered the child as the other two men joined the first two and left the bank, leaving a shower of bullets behind them. People, riddled with shock, slowly got up at the first sign of police. Instinctively Chantal looked the child over first, making sure he was ok.

"Thank you so much!" The child's mother said, running over and hugging him. "I can't thank you enough." the lady then noticed Chantal's injury. "Oh my god, you're hurt. You need a paramedic."

"I'm fine." Chantal replied, ignoring the pain in her shoulder." Is anyone hurt? I can help, I'm a trained nurse," she shouted. Then headed over to one of the tellers who had been pushed a little too hard against the wall. Outside, Greg, Catherine and Grissom headed for the bank door. Brass met them halfway.

"Straight up robbery. No DBs, but there are injuries, including this one woman, who was shot in the shoulder, but she refuses help, making sure everyone else is alright." Brass said as they entered. A familiar redhead met their eyes.

"Chantal?" Greg asked, running up to her.

"Greg? Oh, Greg, it was terrible." she said, hugging him.

"Chantal, you're hurt, you need to be checked by the paramedic. They should take you to the hospital." Greg pleaded.

"But, the other people..."

"No, the rest of the paramedics can look after them. You need to get to a hospital."

"All right, all right, I'm going." she said as Greg led her towards the exit.

"I'll check in on you after. I still need to work here." Greg said, looking back at Grissom and Catherine.

"You go with her, Greg. I think Catherine and I can handle this." Grissom replied, smiling as Greg left with Chantal.

Greg waited outside the door of Chantal's hospital room. The doctor came out and Greg stood up.

"She'll be fine. We removed the bullet, and nothing's permanently damaged. You can go see her now." Greg nodded and entered the room quietly. Chantal looked up groggily.

"Take it easy, you went through a lot today." Greg said, sitting next to her on the bed.

"I'll be fine. This isn't going to stop me from finishing with the wedding. I've only got two weeks."

"Don't worry. I'll take care of everything else. You need to relax."

"It's just the menus, and our vows. That's it...Oh, and picking up the clothing," she smiled as Greg nodded. "I love you Greg, I really truly do."

"And you mean the world to me. I don't know what I would do if I lost you. Now, get some rest. I'll be back later." Greg said, kissing her on the forehead before getting up and leaving.

Greg entered the office and found Grissom reading over some papers.

"Shouldn't you be with Chantal?" Grissom asked, looking up.

"She's all right. I thought I'd bring you the bullet they took from her. Besides, need to keep busy right?" Greg replied.

"All right. I think Catherine needs help with the video surveillance."

"I'm on it." Greg said, leaving Grissom's office.

By the time the three had finished the bank robbery, it had been almost two weeks. The big day finally came as Greg stood in front of the minister, while the cool ocean breeze blew. Greg wore black swimming shorts with a white and black Hawaiian shirt. Nick, Warrick and Grissom wore similar clothing. Pachebel's Cannon in D rang out from the steel drum band. Everyone turned to watch Lindsay start down the aisle wearing a pink tank top with a matching wrap around skirt. As soon as Lindsay reached the front, Chantal began making her way down the aisle. She wore a white bikini top, which showed her still bandaged shoulder, with a pale blue wrap around skirt. Her head was crowned with tropical flowers and she carried a matching bouquet. Her father kissed her as he sat down and she joined Greg at the front.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Greg Sanders and Chantal Boyd in holy matrimony." the minister began. The ceremony went on pretty quickly and before long, they reached the vows. "Now, the couple has decided to write their own vows, Greg."

"Well, I didn't have much time to write anything, but here it goes," Greg started. "Chantal, from the moment you laughed at my bedpan jokes, I knew you were the one for me. You took care of me and did something no other woman has ever done. You tamed my wild heart and showed me what true love could be. You are my life, my world, my everything. I promise with all my heart, to look after you and protect you until my dying day." Greg said, giving a smile. Chantal wiped a tear away from her eye before she started to say hers.

"Greg, you showed me how to live, to have fun. From the moment you asked me out, I knew I would never be able to say no to you. I took care of you when you were injured, and you returned that favour recently," she said, beginning to sniffle. "I will always love and care for you for the rest of my life. I can't wait to complete this family. Just you, me, " she said, then placed his hand on her tummy. "And baby makes three." A quiet ripple of gasps came from the guests. Greg looked at her in disbelief, but she just smiled and nodded.

"Now, by the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband, and wife." The minister announced proudly. "You may kiss the bride." Greg scooped her up and kissed her deeply.

The End


End file.
